Akahitoha Megurine Luka
by Kirika.Suzuki
Summary: Adaptasi dari lagu Akahitoha, Megurine Luka. Luka Megurine, seorang gadis yang hidup di masa perang dan ditinggal sahabat kecilnya terus berusaha untuk mengejar sahabatnya. Namun, hubungan mereka memiliki terlalu banyak halangan. Apakah yang akan dilakukan Luka dalam menghadapi masalah?


**Hallooo w**

**Saya bikin FF dari adaptasi lagu Vocaloid "Akahitoha" ^^**

**Silakan baca X3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Gomen gaje, aneh, typo, nggak sesuai lagu, dll ._.**

* * *

**~Luka P.o.V~**

Musim gugur telah datang, daun-daun berwarna merah mulai berguguran.  
Aku berjalan di halaman rumah dan menyaksikan daun yang gugur, sekaligus meratapi masa lalu.

Masa lalu yang membuatku ingin kembali ke masa lalu, yaitu kenangan di musim gugur ketika umurku masih 11 tahun.

Walaupun sudah lewat beberapa tahun, tapi kenangan manis pada saat itu masih terus kukenang...

Tapi aku tidak boleh hanya terus menerus merasa rindu akan masa lalu dan meratap begitu saja.

Aku harus membuang semua kesedihan dan masa laluku di langit yang luas dan jauh diatas...

Aku tidak mau terus-menerus menjadi anak kecil yang manja, saat ini aku sudah dewasa. Aku harus kuat.  
Agar suatu hari nanti aku pantas mendampinginya, orang yang terus kurindukan dan kucintai, Hiyama Kiyoteru...

Akan kubuat kau membayar perasaanku yang terbuang sia-sia karena dirimu serta waktu, tenaga, dan pikiranku yang terkuras hanya untuk mengkhawatirkanmu...

Aku percaya suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali...

Jadi, mari suatu saat nanti kita bertemu tanpa rasa rindu dan khawatir lagi...  
Aku akan menunggu hari itu tiba demi dirimu seorang.  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**.**  
Suatu ketika, saat aku berjalan menuju ruang keluarga karena dipanggil oleh ayah.  
Dan saat aku berada di depan ruangan itu, aku mendengar teriakan ibu dan ayah yang menenangkannya.

Karena ibu berteriak, aku menjadi penasaran dan merasa tak perlu terburu-buru masuk.

Aku menempelkan telinga pada pintu dan mendengarkan percakapan itu lebih jelas.

"Jangan bercanda! Mengapa perang besar-besaran akan diadakan secara mendadak", seru ibu dengan histeris.

Aku terkejut dan syok.  
Perang...?  
Apakah itu artinya ayah akan ikut dalam peperangan itu?  
Apakah ayah akan pulang dengan selamat ketika perang selesai?  
Ataukah ayah takkan pulang selamanya?  
Oh, tidak... Aku tidak mau!  
Aku tidak mau hal itu terjadi!  
Tapi bagaimana caranya untuk mencegah peperangan itu terjadi?!  
Aku tidak mau! Aku tak rela ayah pergi!  
Dan lagi... Jika...  
Jika...

"Sudahlah, Bu! Perang ini demi kota ini! Kita harus menang dan tetap bertahan!", balas ayah dengan tegas pada ibu yang sepertinya sedang menangis.

Aku menggigit bibir bawahku dan meneteskan air mata.  
Kesedihanku yang tadi hilang kini kembali bertumpuk.  
Aku hanya dapat terduduk diam sambil terus menangis di depan pintu ruangan itu.  
Tangisan bisu itu semakin membuat hatiku tersayat...

Aku ingin seseorang menyembuhkan hatiku yang perih ini...  
Aku membutuhkannya, membutuhkan senyumnya, membutuhkan suaranya, dan membutuhkan segalanya dari orang itu...

Oh, Tuhan... Izinkanlah semua orang dapat kembali dengan selamat, agar semua orang dapat kembali menunjukkan senyumannya.  
Dan orang yang terus kutunggu dapat bertemu kembali denganku...

"Siapa yang akan memimpin pasukan para tentara?", tanya ibu yang tangisannya telah mereda.

Aku kembali mendengarkan percakapan mereka, dan kembali menempelkan telingaku di pintu.

Ayah menghela nafas panjang dan menjawab ibu, "Dia tentara berbakat yang masih sangat muda, Hiyama Kiyoteru".

Hatiku bagaikan tersayat-sayat oleh ratus ribuan silet.  
Nafasku menjadi tak beraturan dan air mataku kembali mengalir deras.

"Kenapa?! Kenapa harus Kiyoteru!? Padahal orang berbakat lainnya masih sangat banyak!", seruku dalam hati.  
Walaupun ingin mengatakannya, aku berusaha menahan diri agar tangisanku tidak ikut meledak bersama dengan suaraku.

Tapi semakin lama, suaraku memaksa untuk keluar.  
Karena aku merasa tak bisa menahannya lagi, aku berlari menjauhi ruangan ayah dan ibu.

Aku terus berlari sekuat tenaga entah ke mana, yang penting bagiku hanyalah aku dapat meneriakkan semua kesalahanku dan kepedihanku di tempat yang jauh.

"Aku benci mereka semua!".  
Kalimat itu terus kuteriakkan dalam hati.  
Aku merasa tak sanggup lagi menahannya.  
Sudah cukup... Semuanya sudah cukup!  
Aku tak peduli lagi!

Walaupun aku tahu semua ucapanku egois, tapi aku tetap berusaha tak peduli.  
Suatu hari nanti aku pasti bertemu dengan Kiyoteru, akan kubunuh semua orang yang menghalangi kami!

"Kyaa!", seruku karena terpeleset oleh lantai yang licin.

Aku merasa sedikit pusing karena kepalaku terbentur cukup keras.

"Ukh...", keluhku dengan suara pelan.

Tak ada satupun orang yang menolongku. Hatiku semakin terasa sakit...

"Hahaha, bodoh sekali! Dia terpeleset karena air matanya menutupi pandangannya dan membasahi lantai!", ledek seorang gadis yang sedang berdiri di depan pagar halaman rumah.  
Tanpa kusadari aku sudah berada di halaman.

Gadis berkimono itu terlihat sedang menggandeng pacarnya.

"Ah, iya. Konyol!", kata pacar gadis itu dengan nada datar.

Aku kesal dan melihat ke arah lelaki menyebalkan berbaju tentara itu.  
Tapi, aku sangat terkejut, lelaki itu adalah...

Kiyoteru!?  
Apa yang terjadi?!  
Mengapa mereka...?

_Bersambung..._

* * *

**Don't forget to Review X3**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**

**v**


End file.
